The Realm of Lost Memory
by twistedromance3
Summary: Yami is thrown into the realm of lost memory with a mysterious girl's other self. For the two spirits to find out about their past, they must watch it together to discover their true selves, what went wrong 5,000 years ago and why they feel like they've know each other their entire lives.
1. Who are you?

**Author's Note: Hello one and all! Thank you for clicking on this! I'm currently obsessed with Yu-Gi-Oh and came up with this idea. Please review, more to come :D**

Kiaba seethed, losing yet again to Yugi Moto was the last think he wanted.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Kiaba? You are never going to win if hate is what fuels your hand. You must believe in the—"

"Save it, loser," Kiaba motioned to his brother to follow him, "Mokuba, let's go before we catch the dweb patrol's stupidity."

Yami shook his head, how could he get Kiaba to listen to him? The time of destruction was near and Yami needed information about Kiaba's past self in order to figure out what happened five thousand years ago. He couldn't save the world again without Kiaba's help.

"It will be alright, Pharaoh," Yugi said to his other self, "We'll surely discover what happened in the past, no sweat. And we don't need Kiaba, there must be some other way."

"I hope you're right, Yugi."

From the corner of his eye, Yami saw Tėa and Joey in the far distance, waving their arms in the air.

"I think they want you," Yami informed Yugi, who nodded.

"Yu-Gi-Oh!" The two's voiced combined as the light from the millennium puzzle engulfed the body they shared.

Yugi ran over to his friends to find that there was a mysterious girl hiding behind them with long brown hair.

"Hi guys! Who is this," Yugi asked with a gentle smile towards the teenager.

"This is Kai, Yugi. We found her down the road over there. She's got an item, too."

Yugi's eyes sparkled with curiosity, "Do you really?"

The girl held out her arm, from her slender wrist dangled a golden bracelet with the Egyptian eye engraved in it. Invisible to the others, behind Yugi's shoulder Yami studied the girl's possession suspiciously.

In close proximity to one another, the two ancient items glowed and strained to come in direct contact. The yellow light enveloped the bodies of the two teenagers as their dark sides were forced to take over.

"Yugi, what is going on?" Yami exclaimed, alarmed at being involuntarily summonsed to take control.

"I don't know, Pharaoh. I think the millennium items caused this."

Brows furrowed, Yami directed his attention on the character opposite himself. In front of him was Kai's dark side, who was smiling cruelly as she gazed into Yami's amethyst eyes. Although taken aback, Yami felt a strange, unexplainable connectedness inside his soul, pulling his heart in the girl's favor.

"Who are you?"

The girl beamed, a troubled glint appearing in her topaz eyes. "I only know that I am but a spirit contained inside this bracelet."

Yami's eyes grew wide, "So you're saying that you don't know who you are?"

"That's right, Pharaoh. But I feel as if you hold all the answers I need."

"How can I help you if I don't know my own past?" Yami asked, confusion clouding his thoughts.

"Don't sound so uncertain, it's not like you."

"It is impossible to have the upper hand in every situation, you know."

"Yes. But you act like revealing the secrets of the past is hopeless. What was once lost can always be found again, if you have faith." Kai's other self took a step closer, "I am unsure why, but I am drawn to you."

Captivated, Yami took a step forward in return. Neither stopping their advance, they approached each other and instinctively held up their hands. Once close enough, they pressed their outstretched palms together. Suddenly, a great wind stirred around them and the millennium items glowed once again, overcoming their bodies. Working in unison, the items transported them into the realm of lost memory.

Falling through fragments of the mind, the two spirits intertwined their fingers to strengthen their grasp as their bodies spun recklessly through the air. Their screams escaped their lips, adrenalin causing their heartbeat to pound violently in their ears. The force sending them tumbling through the realm, pulling them in a downward spiral. The swirls of the fall abruptly ceased and their bodies came to a halt. The memory they were thrown into had taken it's stable form at last.


	2. The Pharaoh and his Mistress

**Author's Note: Here's chapter two everyone, I hope you enjoy. More later; please review if you wish.**

Their feet were planted firmly on the ground, and golden sand graced the entirety of the land. Every few hundred yards, a magnificent pyramid towered over the millions of tiny grains. In the short distance, a building with beautiful architecture stood tall, inviting the two souls with its temple-like structure.

"Ancient Egypt."

"This is where our origins lie. The answers we seek are here," Kai's other self said, looking about her.

"I agree. Let us head over to that building over there."

Still holding onto each other's hand, they took comfort in the other's presence as they walked forward to the Egyptian palace, unbeknownst of what they were to find. Yami turned his attention to his current companion, "Tell me, how did Joey and Tėa find you?"

"I had just finished winning a duel that I was challenged to. After my victory, I wandered off. I was alone. They found me and invited my other self to join you all. Kai at first refused, but eventually complied after a little persuading. Your friends are very kind."

Yami nodded, "They make sure to help anyone in need and include everyone in their friendship."

"You are very lucky to have found such personalities. Kai only has me, and she is my only friend as well. Other than that, we are alone."

"You don't have to be alone any longer." Yami said, sympathy welling in his violet orbs.

"Oh?" The other spirit blinked, confused as to what the Pharaoh meant by that.

"You now have Yugi and his friends—myself included."

The start of a grin pulled at the corners of the girl's lips, "Thank you."

Yami smiled at her in return before they finally arrived to the front of the ancient structure.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," the Pharaoh said, his usual confidence taking hold, "let us uncover the secrets of our past."

With that, they entered through two pillars engraved with various hieroglyphics. Fear gripped their chests for a fleeting moment, but was swiftly shoved aside. Inside, a group of seven priests guarded the boarder, each in possession of their own millennium item.

"How are we going to get past them?" Kai's other self asked, frightened of what could happen to them if the priests found them riddled with fault. One could only imagine the brutal punishment in store for anyone spoiled with the label of 'intruder'.

Yami tugged at her hand, "I don't believe they can see us. If they could, they surely would have acted by now."

With caution, the two walked forward, the girl cowering slightly at the powerful beings. The priests were dressed in white robes and pure gold accessories. The authorities stood still, creating a human barricade. But what in the palace were they so keen on protecting?

Kai's dark side nudged Yami.

"What is it?" Yami's deep voice questioned, faintly on edge.

The other spirit lifted her pale arm and pointed forward. Yami followed the direction she was pointing.

He took a sharp intake of breath.

Above them, on another level looking down at them were two figures draped in regal clothing. They sat proudly in gigantic chairs fit for a king and his queen. The two royals looked at each other as the spirits gawked.

It was their past selves.


End file.
